


Uncertainty (Don't Forget About Me)

by Jishwa_is_Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkwardness, Blood, Eventual relationship, Hate to Love, Josh Is Mean but Secrectly a Sensitive and Overprotective Bean, M/M, fuckboy brendon, please don't read if you're easily triggered, possible triggers, possibly eventual smut, sexual jokes/references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishwa_is_Dun/pseuds/Jishwa_is_Dun
Summary: Tyler is a bit twisted. Maybe more than a bit... Aside from that though, he just wants to be listened to and accepted. His family acts accepting, but he can see they're afraid for him, or of him, when they look at him...





	1. Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello readers. This is my first work on this site and I would love to know if there is anything I can improve on in this work. Please feel free to comment on the work. I won't be updating often, as I don't spend much time on this site, and I will be back in school soon, but I'd like to keep up about one chapter a week. Hope you all enjoy my writing!

"Don't forget about me.. please..."

"I won't."

"Promise?..."

"Okay."

 

Tyler didn't wake up when his alarm went off. He stayed fast asleep. Every moment of sleep for him was quite precious, as it was rare. He did however wake up when his brother Zack came into his room and bashed him with a pillow until he sat up and jumped out of the bed, about ready to attack him.

It was Tyler's first day of school. Well, at a public school anyway. Tyler had been homeschooled his entire life up until now, his sophmore year of highschool, sixteen years old. Tyler got ready to go quickly; he brushed his teeth, fixed his hair (which ended up still being a mess), and put on a grey sweater, black jeans, and a pair of white high top Converse. He grabbed his backpack and ran out after telling everyone goodbye, avoiding eating breakfast. He was nervous, but he didn't show it much, aside from his hands, which were shaking pretty badly like usual... Damned anxiety. Tyler got to the bus stop and sat down on the curb, waiting in the early morning cold. He just sat quietly singing some Snow Patrol songs.

"Hey there cutie." Tyler jumped and looked around, he turned around and stood up quickly, facing the boy who spoke to him. The boy had hair that went just past his ears, and was wearing a red and black striped long-sleeved shirt and grey jeans. He kinda looked like someone who crawled right out of the eighties. Tyler was confused, "W-were you talking to me?..." The boy chuckled and flipped his hair so it was out of his eyes. "Uh, yeah." He smiled brightly. Tyler blushed slightly. "Cutie?..." The boy laughed and shook his head, sighing. "Yeah. I meant it too." He winked at Tyler and held his hand out, "Name's Brendon." Tyler hesitantly shook his hand, "Tyler..."


	2. Maybe

The bus arrived about ten minutes after Tyler and Brendon introduced themselves. They talked a bit about music while they had been waiting for the bus, Brendon went on and on about how great eighties music is, especially The Beatles, and he talked about David Bowie. Tyler just mentioned Snow Patrol and Eminem. When the bus pulled up to the stop, Brendon let Tyler go first, and followed after him, like a true gentleman. Their stop was one of the last, so the bus was pretty crowded. Tyler immediately began to feel self-conscious and unsafe... Brendon noticed Tyler looking frantic, and quickly found an empty seat. He led Tyler to the seat and sat down before Tyler so he could sit next to the window. Tyler let out a breath of relief, and the bus started moving. "Oh man..." Tyler sighed. Brendon looked at him, concerned, "You okay?.." Tyler nodded quickly. 

The bus ride seemed to last forever, and the bus became more and more crowded. Tyler occupied himself as much as possible, listening to Brendon jabber about how neat the school is and that there probably wouldn't be any problems for Tyler. "You'll have no problems finding a social group I'm sure, and you could hang with me anytime you'd like. I'll try and make sure you're as comfortable as possible and I'll help you find a girlfriend and everything." Tyler laughed, "Yeah, girlfriend... Thanks Brendon." Brendon smiled and nodded. "No problem Ty." Brendon looked across the aisle and waved to a group of three girls that were squished next to each other in their seat. All the girls giggled obnoxiously loudly and pointed at Tyler and Brendon. Brendon winked at them and the girls all screeched, laughing loudly. Tyler cringed at how obnoxious and preppy the girls were, rolling his eyes. Brendon looked at Tyler, confused."You don't think they're cute Ty?.. I'd honestly kill to have those three girls. They're so pretty..." Tyler scoffed. Brendon laughed, "Whaaat? Haha. You act like you don't wanna get laid." Brendon wiggled his eyebrows and Tyler laughed. "Certainly not by one of them, Brendon. I've got an entirely different preference. Plus, I'm not worried about dating or any of that." Brendon shrugged. "... You seem gay." Tyler coughed, "What?!" Brendon shrugged, "You've given several hints that you're not interested in girls." Tyler just stared at his hands and shrugged. Brendon giggled, "So you are gay!" Tyler scowled at him, "Shut-up! The whole world doesn't have to know." Brendon chuckled, "Okay, okay sorry.... But does that mean I've got a chance?" Tyler shrugged.


	3. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon tries to help Tyler warm up to the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's been awhile since I last updated this. I haven't been writing for awhile, but I'm gonna try to get back into it at least for awhile. I hope you enjoy the new chapter x3

So, the day went well.. interesting. Tyler and Brendon had two separate classes and four classes altogether. It was already stressing Tyler out... Plus, he only sat next to Brendon in one class, which he was flirting with some girl with long, brown, curly hair and pretty blue eyes, but looked like a slut. So Tyler just kept to himself. 

When lunchtime rolled around, Tyler got really anxious. The halls were really crowded and noisy and Tyler just stood helplessly next to his locker. Brendon had said he'd meet him there so Tyler waited. Five minutes... Then ten... After fourteen minutes and about twenty minutes left of lunchtime, Brendon came running towards Tyler with a goofy grin, and messy hair. Some girl was trailing behind him and walked by quickly when she noticed Tyler. Brendon was out of breath and fixed his shirt collar so he could hide a hickey that Tyler hadn't noticed. Brendon smiled at Tyler after catching his breath, "Alright, let's eat."

Tyler was pretty innocent, not completely, but still innocent. Brendon noticed that. He planned to change that, but not right away. He liked how cute and confused Tyler was. He liked Tyler in general. They'd just met, but Brendon was head over heels for the boy. Tyler was just oblivious. He knew Brendon wanted to be with him, but he didn't understand why, or how desperate Brendon was. 

They found a table away from crowds, outside to sit at. Tyler loved the outdoors, and there was a nice shady tree near the table and a field of grass. Tyler had waited for Brendon to get lunch and sat at the table for a couple minutes. Brendon got out of the cafeteria pretty quick and sat down next to Tyler with a stupid smirk. Tyler just shyly smiled back, then Brendon ate some of his food and kinda stared at Tyler. Tyler noticed him staring and blushed, "W-what?..." Brendon hummed, "You're really pretty." Tyler blushed deeply and looked away. Brendon giggled, "Aweeee."

After awhile of Brendon giving Tyler cute compliments and admiring him, another boy walked out of the cafeteria and towards them. Brendon looked at the boy and smiled, "Joshyyyy! Heyyy~ Come sit with us!" The boy, Joshy, rolled his eyes and walked to the table, sitting down and giving Brendon a stern look. Brendon laughed at this, "What's the matter?" Joshy scoffed. "You fucking ditched me! I was waiting in there the entire fucking time with a bunch of thots trying to get my attention, and asking where YOU were." Brendon sighed "Sorryyy. Josh, I was just sitting out here with my new friend, Ty. You two should introduce yourselves." Josh rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Hey... My name's Joshua. You can call me Josh." Tyler stuttered, "U-um.. Tyler. It's g-good to meet you..." Josh laughed a bit. "Is your new friend dumb?..." Tyler blushed and looked away from Josh. Josh was pretty, but to Tyler, he was a dick. Brendon growled at Josh. "Not at all. Smarter than your ass'll ever be." Josh looked a bit surprised at the comeback. Tyler giggled. Josh chuckled a bit. "Alright... Well, is he your new fucktoy or something'?" Brendon wrapped an arm around Tyler, at which Tyler flinched slightly, but gave in quickly. "No. He's really cute, but he's my friend." Tyler blushed and smiled at that. He hadn't had many friends before. Josh just shrugged. "Alright..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry I've been gone so long, not that anyone cares, but I'm back! During the time i was hone my houses got burned down and stuff and i havent had much inspiration or motivation lately, and when i do, it doesnt turn out. I tried updating this chapter last month, but I lost it://// But yeah, I hope you all are doing well and I hope you enjoy the chapter

The rest of the day went agonizingly slowly, and was pretty much awful. Josh wouldn't leave Tyler alone, and Tyler was uncomfortable with that... In Tyler's last class, Josh sat one seat to the left of and one seat back from where Tyler sat, so there was nothing but empty space between them really. The class went slowly and Tyler bit his nails and tapped his feet nervously throughout the entire class period. When the bell finally rang, he just about jumped out of his seat. He had a habit of taking lots of things out of his bag though, so he had a lot to put away. He glanced at Josh's seat and Josh was already gone. He calmed down slightly and continued packing. After a few moments he had packed most of his things, and went to stand up, holding his binder and a couple of books in one arm. He heard footsteps walk up next to him, and then Josh stood in front of his desk, smirking at him. Tyler rolled his eyes and began to walk away, but Josh moved and blocked the way he was going. Tyler jumped and dropped his stuff, Josh laughed. Tyler quickly picked his stuff up, now near tears, and walked as quickly as he could to the door. Josh followed not far behind him, still laughing, "I'm sorry for scaring you so bad. Are you okay?" Tyler growled and ran down the hallway, Josh no longer following him. Tyler ran out of the school and across the front parking lot until he was out of breath. He stopped running, tears were now escaping his eyes freely, and Tyler didn't bother trying to stop them. Tyler wasn't sad either, he was angry, the kind of anger that boils so badly and the immediate chance to take it out without negative consequences just isn't there, and the feeling boils over then shows through tears. At this realization, Tyler felt nothing but more frustration, which caused him to cry more, he felt embarrassed and he hated himself for not being able to control his emotions like any normal person. He now sat down at the curb at the edge of the parking lot, digging at the concrete with short fingernails. He stopped crying now and all he could think about was Josh and himself and how angry he was at Josh for making him feel this way and himself for taking things this way and he felt so, so damn weak, and he was alone with his thoughts, his fingers now hurt, stinging, cut, and it was only for a moment, because in the next moment, Brendon sat down next to him. "Tyler?" Tyler froze, and let out a breath he'd been holding for too long. He looked at Brendon, expression flat, and hard to read. Brendon looked worried, Tyler relaxed a bit, his expression now softer. "Tyler, what's wrong?" Tyler sighed, "Nothing, I'm okay now. Thanks." Brendon nodded and scooted closer to Tyler, Tyler unconsciously moved away slightly and Brendon apologized quickly. "What? It's okay, you didn't do anything." Tyler smiled slightly. Brendon shrugged, "You moved away and I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." "Oohhh, I'm really sorry-" Tyler scooted a bit closer to Brendon and Brendon smiled. He looked down at Tyler's hand, which was still picking slightly at the concrete and gasped, "Oh no! Are you okay?" Tyler looked at Brendon, confused for a second, and then down at his hand, which he just now noticed actually stung and was sore as hell. He sighed and cursed under his breath, "Uh, yeah." Brendon frowned and got a water bottle out of the side pocket of his backpack, he held it out to Tyler, "Here you go. You should clean it. Tyler nodded and mumbled a thank you. He went to open the bottle and winced, his hands were really hurt, so Brendon opened the bottle for him. "Here, hold out your hands." Tyler held his shaking hands out towards Brendon and Brendon poured the water over his hands and Tyler carefully cleaned off his hands and fingernails. It stung, but he was grateful for someone to help him.


End file.
